One Jump
by SilverBlade02
Summary: He can't take it anymore. Maybe being a hero isn't who he's supposed to be... Maybe who he's supposed to be is one jump away...
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya and the rest of his fellow classmates exit UA, they all just finished their first day doing the hero course. Most people were excited and talking to their other new friends they made. As Midoriya walked home, the groups of UA students became thinner until hardly anyone else was around. Suddenly, Someone goes behind Izuku and covers his eyes and mouth, dragging him into a small alleyway. They let him go and he turns slowly. Standing before him was none other than Katsuki Bakugo, the smaller kids bully.

"I don't know what you did Izuku but it's really pissing me off" Bakugo stated, pushing him against the wall

Midoriya cowers "W-What are you talking about, Kacchan?"

"You're just a quirkless wannabe! I don't know what you did to that ball but it isn't possible! I swear Deku, I'm going to kill you!" Midoriya flinches at that statement. His eyes are covered by his hair and his expression is unreadable.

"Don't you dare try anything, you understand me Deku?! Stay out of my way" while Bakugo speaks, he blasts next to Deku's head, making the wall crumble.

"Get lost!" Bakugo shouts, shoving Midoriya away from him. Using that chance, he sprinted the rest of the way home.

**Midoriya's POV**

I run into my bedroom and slam the door, leaning back on the door and slowly sliding down. I try to hold back sobs, curling up I just cry and cry.

'_Why me?...'_

'_I didn't ask for this...'_

'_Will I always be this way...'_

'_I want the pain to stop...'_

'_I don't want to feel alone'_

'_Why...'_

'_Will I always be lonely...'_

**3****rd** **person**

Midoriya slowly got up, no light shone in his eyes. He just walks to his bed, where he collapses. One arm hangs off the bed, and he just stares at the wall across the room.

"IZUKU! Go in the shower ready for school tomorrow!" Ms Midoriya shouts from the kitchen. As told, he stands up and goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. A glint of metal caught his eye. A razor. '_NO Midoriya. Don't' he tells himself, he shakes his head and goes into the shower. After he finished he quickly leaves, looking back at the razor. Sitting at his _desk, he works on his Hero analysis journal. After his pencil snapped he reached for his sharpener. After sharpening his pencil, he stares at the sharpener. He can't will himself to let go, still staring, he reaches into his draw and blindly grabbed a small screwdriver he had. He then proceeded to unscrew the blade from the sharpener. He puts the case down and carefully rotates the blade. His door started to open and Midoriya got startled back into reality, accidentally cutting his finger, he thrusts the case and blade behind some books, quickly turning to his mother.

"M-Mom! W-Why didn't you knock?!" He exclaims

"I did… I came to see if you were asleep" Ms Midoriya replied.

"I'm going to bed now, love you, mom, night"

"Night sweetie.."

After the door shut, Midoriya looked at his finger. It wasn't bleeding much and it hardly hurt… hmm… He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop hearing Bakugou's words echoing in his head

'_Let's hope you get a new, flashy quirk in a new life and take a jump off the school building!'_

'_YOU'RE JUST A WANNABE HERO!'_

''_Stay out of my way, understand?!'_

_He grabbed the blade, tears brimming his eyes._

…_.One…._

…_.Two_

_Three..._

_Four..._

_...Five..._

_Six…._

_He drops the blade into the spot it was before and he lies down on his bed. After Midoriya took one last look at his arm, he pulls his sleeve down and his eyes carefully close, he drifts off into a dreamless sleep..._


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku woke up in a daze, turning his head and looking at the time; 8 am. '_Looks like I have to get up now'_. Sighing, he gets up and changes into his uniform, stuffing a grey long-sleeved shirt in his bag. After saying bye to his mother, Inko, he heads out the door to UA.

**~Time skip~**

Midoriya sits down at his desk, not saying anything to his new 'friends'. Everyone, except Bakugo that is, notices how Izuku wasn't smiling much, but most of them brush it off since they've only known him for one day.

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" All might announces, his iconic grin on his face. Izuku lit up, forgetting all of his thoughts.

"We're going to be doing hero work! But first, go change into your hero costumes!" He exclaims, pressing a button and their boxes with their hero costumes come out from the wall. Midoriya quickly grabs his own and goes to the changing room.

After noticing everyone leave the changing room, he finishes attaching his mouthpiece and leaves, quickly running down the tunnel to get to everyone

"Great costume Deku!" Ochaco compliments. Midoriya quickly blushes, a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks, Uraraka!" He replies than notices her costume and looks away.

"I-I should have been more clear in my drawing of this costume, it's a bit skin tight…" She laughs nervously, resting her hand on her chest.

**~One explanation later~**

'_This is it then, Bakugo and Iida against me and Ochaco'_ Midoriya thought. He really didn't want to deal with Bakugo right now.

"START!" A speaker exclaims loudly.

Signing, Midoriya turns to Ochaco;

"I know for a fact Kacchan (mentally curses himself) will go for me, if not immediately" He explains, his expression stony. Ochaco nods in response, everyone in class already knows that Bakugo hates Deku for some unknown reason. It confused her for the most part.

"So, the plan is I distract him while you sneak past to get the bomb from Iida" Deku continues, putting in his earpiece while doing so. Uraraka copying his movements, putting her own in her left ear. She gives him a thumbs up and he does the same, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"HERO'S START!"

'_Here goes nothing'_ Both pretend hero's think to themselves, expressing determination. They sprint into the building, quickly running up a flight of stairs after giving the bottom level a quick scan '_No villain would hide a weapon on the first floor but you still have to give everything a quick check'_ Midoriya recounts what he told Ochaco. That's when they here Bakugo's explosions, Midoriya gives her a half nod and she sprints to the right, leaving Izuku alone at the entrance of the stairs.

"FUCKING DEKU!" Bakugo shouts, blasting forward. After seeing his curly hair he quickly moves forward. Suddenly, while Katsuki went to blast his rivals face, Midoriya does something that no one expected. He grabbed Katsuki's wrist and shoulder using his strength, throwing the surprised fake villain over onto his back. Bakugo opens his mouth in pain but gets up immediately, his angry increasing

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He shouts close to Izuku's face, spit flying from his mouth. He sets off blasts, Midoriya athletically dodging all of them. Katsuki doesn't notice that Izuku threw a rock, so he turned; thinking Midoriya's teammate was sneaking up to him. Realizing no one is there, he tugs his vision to where Midoriya was. Except, he was gone.

"DEKUUUUUU!" Shouts in rage, stomping around, searching for the green-haired male.

**~Meanwhile~**

Ochaco bursts into laughter when she hears Iida getting _extremely _into character.

"I know you are there Uraraka!" Lida declares. '_Oh no.'_ she says in her head. In her earpiece she hears Midoriya's voice:

"Updates Uraraka?"

"Call me Ochaco-" she bursts out quietly

"Anyway, I found Iida but he emptied the room of anything so I can't float anything to help me" Ochaco speaks quickly, trying to give all of the information. "My spot was also given away". Midoriya sighed, and she can't help but feel slightly disappointed in herself but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when he starts to speak again.

"Go to the far right corner of the room-" He immediately stops speaking, in the distance, Uraraka hears a certain hot-headed teen shouting loudly. Listening to what Midoria said, she sneaks to the named corner, waiting patiently. She just stood there, listening to Iida's villainous soliloquy '_I hope whatever Deku planned actually works'_ She thinks nervously, crossing her fingers.

**~On the floor below~**

"DEKU YOU QUIRKLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" His voice filled with irritation. Bakugo was getting impatient, but just as he was about to shout again but Midoriya came into view. '_That little shit'_ was all Katsuki thought as he appeared.

"Where have you been _Deku?! You have even less brains than I thought considering you had none" Katsuki interrogates, glaring at the said male. He then started with his explosions only for them to be dodged again and again. Ending up shifting to the middle of the chosen room._

_Then, as if all at once Bakugou bursts himself into the air. Rather than hitting him at front where Midoriya expected it, he counters attacked, blasting him in the back. He yelps in pain, falling to the floor. After a couple of seconds, he stands up again. They both face each other, Bakugo rising his right arm. He grabbed the little metal piece attached to the gauntlet._

"_This is the end Deku!"_

_Before he set it off, All might's voice sounds from a speaker._

"_Don't Bakugo, You'll kill him!"_

"Not if he dodges" He claims arrogantly, pulling the metal. The whole room fills with dust and dancing fiery reddish-orange colours. Midoriya gets blasted back, immense pain filling his body. He tries to shake it off, trying to get to his feet. Bakugo was about to raise his left arm when the speaker speaks again

"_If you use that again you will automatically lose!" _All might says roughly into the microphone, not happy at all.

Eventually, Izuku got to his feet. Looking at an infuriated Bakugo.

"Use your stupid power against me for fuck sake! STOP LOOKING DOWN AT ME!" He growls, resentment filling his voice.

That's when they run at each other. All might shouted at both of them to stop right now. But they don't listen. Midoriya makes it look like he is about to punch Bakugo, while Bakugo uses his right to ready for an explosion

'_SMAAAAASHHHHHHHH'_

'_DIEEEEEE'_

_Great amounts of wind filled the room and the floor of the upper-level caves in, giving Uraraka loads of items. She gasps lightly at first but quickly puts on a serious face. Quickly touching small amounts of rocks while Iida was distracted by the blow and uses her gravity on a support wall, hitting the rocks at Iida. She calls to get his attention than makes herself float, tree-hugging the bomb as a result._

"_Hero's win!" _All might shouted from the distance. Down on the floor before, Midoriya is staring at the person he calls Kacchan with wide and painful eyes. His left arm is scorched through the costume and burning his skin. Not to mention his arm is broken. Slowly, Midoriya slips from consciousness, tipping onto the ground in a heap.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku Midoriya opens his eyes blearily, light filling his vision. '_W-Where am I..?'_ He questions, confused. As his eyes focus he notices he's in the nurse's office. Midoriya turns his head lightly to the side, noticing an old woman. Her hair in a tight, high bun and being really short. She doesn't look impressed; this is the school Nurse, Recovery Girl. Noticing the younger person is awake she starts to speak.

"I don't know what you were thinking! That was extremely irresponsible! Your wounds were terrible! I don't know what All Might was thinking!" Izuku's eyes sting slightly, he sits up. Looking at his arms, he notices both are completely repaired. Still feeling exhausted, he apologies to the nurse and asks what time it was.

"It's 6 pm." Recovery Girl replies. Deciding he should go, Midoriya lifts himself carefully off the bed and heads home; taking his time. Nothing really to go back home after all. His frown deepens as he enters his bedroom. Yawning, Izuku collapses onto his bed and without any though falls back into slumber.

**~Time Skip~**

At 7 in the morning, the green haired boy wakes up from his slumber. All fatigue present the day before vanished. Groaning the pain of school away, Izuku gets up and goes into the bathroom, the same shiny object from the other night resting in his hand; taunting him; mocking him.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

This time Izuku Midoriya doesn't seem scared, he isn't worrying.

Seven

Eight

Nine

Tears seep from his eyes, thoughts invading his mind with hopelessness

'_Why am I alone..?'_

'_Are they taking advantage of me?'_

'_Do they hate me?'_

'_I'm just a failure'_

'_I should be doing better'_

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

More tears. Voices screaming in his head, he can't think straight. So much. Too much. So many voices. They're distorted, barely there yet they're the loudest. Twisted versions of words he's heard before.

'_Ugly'_

'_Useless'_

'_You going to cry DEKU?!'_

'_NO ONE LIKES YOU DEKU!'_

'_YOU'RE JUST SOME FREAK ACCIDENT!'_

Thirteen

Fourteen

Fifteen

Sixteen

'_AnNOy__**I**__nG'_

'_**W**__e WiS__**h**_ _Y__**o**__U __**W**__e__**R**__e __**De**__Ad!'_

'_**L**__oS__**e**__R'_

'_**F**__Uc__**K**_ _O__**F**__F!'_

'_**I**__f Yo__**U**_ _Di__**e**__D __**n**__O__**Bo**__Dy __**wo**__Ul__**D**_ _C__**a**__RE!'_

Izuku flings the object across the bathroom and falls to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The floor covered in bubbles of uneven circles as tears fall onto patches of red. Smearing and dancing as they join together creating patterns. Midoriya lifts his hand weakly, wiping his eyes as he tries to control his rigid breathing. His whole body quakes as he stands, looking into the mirror. Midoriya's Eyes are filled with hopelessness and desire: his whole body looked limp even know it was active. Subconsciously he grabs a towel used once before, wrapping his damaged arm, staining it scarlet. He then grabs a sponge and scrubs the floor, not caring. Once it was clean Izuku moves to his room, after grabbing a bag from the kitchen, luckily Inko was asleep through the whole ordeal and was still asleep now. Closing his bedroom door he bags the bloody sponge and towel. Stepping out of the door with his backpack on one shoulder, the small black bag in his hand. His clothing consisting of black fabric tracksuit bottoms and a dark green oversized hoodie, the hood pulled up. It hides most of his face except his fringe. He journeys to the dumpster in a nearby alleyway and then heads to the shop, while he proceeds to buy bandages. He decides not to linger, immediately changing his direction to UA. Midoriya's pace is brisk, speeding to go to the bathrooms and locking the nearest stall. He throws off his hoodie, exposing his upper body in a simple white t-shirt. He gets the bandages from his bag and wraps it around his arm gingerly. Going back into his bag, he grabs a long sleeved sports shirt from his bag, throwing it on and seizing his school uniform and dresses. Stepping out from the stall he was in, Midoriya goes into the classroom, hardly noticing he's the only one in the room.

Time passes and slowly class 1-A starts to fill up. Izuku keeps his head down, hair blocking the view of the top half of his face. The door bangs open, but he stays the way he is. Bakugo stands at the door entrance and charges into the room, he looks at Deku and he growls. Stomping up to the desk, looming over him.

"DEKU! WHAT WAS UP WITH YESTERDAY?!" He shouts, everyone watches the actions between the two. Izuku doesn't even flinch and remains staring down. Bakugo becomes even angrier. He grabs a fistful of Izuku's shirt and drags him up, shaking him while speaking. Izuku's head moves with every movement. "ARE YOU IGNORI-" Katsuki stops in the middle of talking, he seems startled and maybe even... sad? If he could even feel that way. Bakugo was staring into Midoriya's eyes. Dull green eyes stared back into the ruby red eyes of the other. While Izuku's eyes are normally filled with hope and happiness and motivation and fear when the Blond boy confronts him. Now, they swam with sadness and pain. Bakugo let go of Midoria and walks with as much confidence as he can muster since seeing the unusual sight. The room is deathly quiet, the room dense with so much unease you could slit it with a knife.

After several minutes, the room's volume gradually evened out to the original sound. People where disguising what they did last night, their own interests, what they think they will be doing today; the usual talk before school started. Just then, both Ochaco and Tenya enter the classroom and approach Izuku, who was still sitting by himself after the whole event with his former childhood friend.

"Hey Deku!" Ochaco bursts out when she sets his sights on him. He flinches slightly that his friend was using his nickname Bakugo him to make fun of the fact he was quirkless. Uraraka seems to notice as her smile falters "You don't like it?" He looks up slightly, trying to smile but his mouth hardly rises and his eyes tell a completely different story.

"It's w-what was used... w-when I was... b-bullied..." Izuku words hesitantly, making sure he used past tense. Ochaco's face falls but brightens after 20 seconds of hearing his statement

"Well, I always thought it meant never give up! And it's kind of cute too!" She says excitedly, doing a determined arm movement while she speaks, a bright smile spread across her face. Midoriya smiles a real smile, even if it was a little bit smaller than other times, it's still a smile after all. His cheeks dust a light rose pink at the mention of it being cute.

"Everyone get into your seats! Class is about to start!" Iida declares

"Everyone already is!" Someone from the class states.

"Yeah, you're the only one standing Iida!" Someone else adds onto what the other was saying. Tenya looks taken aback and abruptly runs to his desk. A minute or two later, the homeroom teacher; Mr Aizawa clambers out of his neon yellow sleeping bag and starts talking. The day carries on. Everyone, even the teachers, seems to notice how Izuku doesn't partake in any of the class discussions or questions as much as he was yesterday, even yesterday he wasn't as enthusiastic and the first day of school. He also seems to be taking fewer notes than what he usually did.

**~English~**

"MMMMMMMIDORIA! CAN YOU REMIND US WHO SHAKESPEARE IS?!" The English teacher, aka Present Mike, shrieks enthusiastically.

"A poet." Izuku's response is bland, and he doesn't bother to describe anything else. He just stares off at his notebook on his desk. Present Mike's Mood seems to burst but he picks it up and starts asking other people more about Shakespeare.


	4. Chapter 4

When Midoriya wakes up he's still in pain, using the last of the bandages on his arms, he gets up sluggishly. Izuku slowly walks home and opens the door:

"Mom! I'm h-!" he gets cut off by Inko running in and squeezing him tightly to her chest.

"My baby! Are you ok? Did someone beat you up?! I was so worried!" she keeps asking loads of questions and pulls him to the living room. She gets a cloth and wipes his eyebrow, Midoriya hisses when the damp cloth touches the wound. "Are there anymore Izu?" In response he lifts his shirt- she gasps lightly and starts cleaning it up. Tears sting the corner of his eyes, gripping his knee tightly.

"I'm checking everywhere!"

"No mom! That's all it was! I swear!" He quickly grips her hands lightly, she looks at him with worry and slight suspicion.

"Okay. I'm making food, I'll call you when it's done." Inko scuttles to the kitchen and carries on making food. Izuku moves to his bedroom, changing into his sleeping outfit. 20 minutes later his mom calls for him and he sighs- heading to the table and sits down. He eats slowly, staring at the table. After he finishes, he thanks his mom and goes to bed, sleeping the rest of the day.

Next morning he gets up, refreshed. Having a quick shower and throwing on his long-sleeved sports shirt and clean uniform he heads to school. When entering the classroom he gets a few stares but he tries to ignore them. Sitting down at his desk, he pulls out his stuff and goes to staring at the front of the classroom

"Do you think he's ok?" Uraraka whispers to Sue

"Well he wasn't in school yesterday and comes in with bruises and a cut on his eyebrow, ribbit" Asui whispers back.

"Maybe something personal happened. Or he got beat up, let us not jump to conclusions" Momo joins in with the conversation. The other 2 nods in response. Classes go on as normal, but Izuku doesn't participate. Then it's lunch:

"Hello, Midoriya." Iida says, sitting opposite him.

"Hi" his voice quiet and low, Iida glances to Ochaco who was next to him. She frowns.

"You ok Deku?" He flinches and Uraraka looks at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry..." she sits down with less enthusiasm.

"It's ok... I'm fine"

Lunch passes, Uraraka and Iida asked everyone to come to the classroom: everyone but Izuku.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Deku… He normally seems happy and I know I haven't known him for a long time but.. he seems like a person that always smiles... At least he looked like that on the first couple days.." Uraraka stands at the front with a determined look in her eyes.

"Bakubro didn't Midoriya say you where his childhood friend?" Kirishima notes, everyone looks at Bakugo. Katsuki glances around, a scowl on his face, he looks down- eyes now covered by his blond hair.

"He's normally happy and cheerful. I've never seen him act this way before. Stupid fucking Deku"

The door opens and Izuku is seen staring at everyone. Everyone glances around as if asking each other '_What did he hear?'_

"You guys came here... Without me..?" he looks torn, quickly speeding to his seat, bell ringing seconds later. Everyone frowns and goes to there seats as well. Aizawa walks in, throwing his sleeping bag in the corner of the classroom and stands at the front.

"We're going to go training, decide if you want to wear your hero costume or not- we are learning how to save lives and going on buses since the activity is a little distance away" Everyone rises and grabs there outfit then heads to the changing rooms.

All the boys are getting changed in the changing room, well everyone other than Midoriya. Kirishima and a few others looked around confused.

"Where's Midoriya?" The redhead asks, in the middle of taking off his shirt.

"I think I saw him enter the bathroom." Sero says, already dressed in his hero costume. As if on cue Izuku walks out of the changing room toilets, dressed in his gym uniform, he notices the boys staring and him and looks back confused.

"Do you guys… Need something?" Midoriya asks uncertainly.

"We were just wondering where you were at bro!" Kirishima quickly says, hastily throwing the rest of his shirt off and stuffing it in his bag. "Let's go guys!" the extroverts throw their fists in the air as Kirishima exclaimed and everyone walks out of the changing rooms- Midoriya following a few paces behind. They clambered onto the buses after Ida's yells of alphabetical order.

**~One bus ride later~**

All of them exit the bus and crowd in front of a giant dome.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, also known as the USJ! I'm Thirteen!" Thirteen announces.

"Where's All Might?" Aizawa questions the other hero quietly.

"He got caught up with heroism this morning" He replies, holding up 3 fingers. Aizawa nods in response.

"Before we start, I have 1… or 2.. 3.. 4… 5… or 6 things to say" He smiles and half of the class groan lightly.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware. My quirk is called black hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything. However, my power can easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our superpowered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored, It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die. During Aizawa's physical fitness test... you came to learn your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training you experienced the danger that your respective quirk can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. That is all. I thank you for listening" After Thirteen finished explaining before anything else could process a purple portal opens and _loads_ of villains move into the central plaza.

"Don't move, those are villains." he advances to above the steps but Izuku jumps forward.

"But sensei, you can't fight them all alone. Against that man, even you can't nullify all their quirks! As Eraserhead, your fighting style involves erasure and quirk binding capture. Head battle isn't..." His words dying on his tongue. All Aizawa does in response is smirk.

"No good hero is a one-trick pony. Thirteen take care of them." He jumps forward, engaging into the fight with the villains.


End file.
